1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid cosmetic case in which a supporting cap to which a brush is fixed is attached to the upper side of a tube-shaped container that stores liquid cosmetic and is coupled with a discharger which is closed after discharging the liquid cosmetic. The cap is thread-coupled with the upper side of the tube-shaped container so that the discharger coupled with the supporting cap ascends and descends by opening and closing the cap. When the cap ascends, a ring-shaped step in the upper end of a liquid supplying container is opened so that a through hole and a liquid guiding passage formed by an inner protrusion wheel step are connected to a discharge hole and that the liquid cosmetic in the tube-shaped container is discharged to the brush. When the cap descends, the ring-shaped step in the upper end of the liquid supplying container is pressed and closed so that the liquid cosmetic stored in the tube-shaped container does not leak and that a user can safely carry the liquid cosmetic case.
2. Discussion of Related Art
According to a conventional art, a screw rod with which a piston is thread-coupled to ascend and descend and in which a liquid cosmetic guiding passage is formed so that a ball for opening and closing the liquid cosmetic guiding passage is elastically supported by a spring in the liquid cosmetic guiding passage is provided in a container that stores the liquid cosmetic and is coupled with a body.
Therefore, according to the conventional art, a large number of parts are coupled with each other and the structure is complicated so that manufacturing expenses increase. Also, a user must hold the container and rotate the body several times during use, which is inconvenient.